


Phoenix

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crime, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura tries to start anew...But certain things must be left behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Started When I Losed My M....

Her eyes are directed to to the lifeless body, but her mind is far,far away.

When, when that idea appeared on her mind?

Maybe it was on another solitary dinner?

Maybe it was when she looked at her happy smile, with the happy family and life Sakura wished?

So many years wasted, a princess waiting for her knight...

But the knight never came...

The house was a mess now. Now everything was thrown upside down, and the corpses of the kids were...everywhere.

That didn't matter for Sakura.

Like a phoenix, she would soon rise from the ashes, and both her and Naruto could start again.

She only wished she could kill Sasuke...

The bell of the door rang.

"Oh yes, the last part.." she said quietly.

Sakura Haruno slashed the left side of her torax like it was nothing.

"Heeeeeeeelp!" she screamed, as the blood came out like a fountain.

As she losed consciouness, Sakura smiled.


	2. Mother

 Sakura waked up with her wound closed and stitched, and Naruto crying like a little kid at her side.

She was calm, almost serene on the scene, feeling only almost pleasure at the sadness of Naruto.

_He is so cute like that._

Sadly, on the other side, there was Sasuke, silent and stoic like always. As Sakura predicted, he seemed more mildly annoyed that she wake up than truly worried about her.

The same didn't happen in Sarada's burial, for a vague definition of burial. There were barely complete pieces of her to put in the coffin, and Shikamaru wanted a complete analysis of the crime scene before giving them.

Sasuke never screamed in pain, or said anything. The true proof of his sadness were the endless, silent tears coming out of his eyes. Tears of both rage and sadness.

Sakura didn't regret it. In fact, Sasuke's tears made her more.... _happy_.

She carefully described the murderer to Shikamaru as a masked, cloaked ninja.

Of course, she hided her satisfaction as she sent Shikamaru in a wild hunt to nowhere.

Sakura praised herself for choosing a isolated, siginficantly far away from any other inhabitation house as vacation spot, and dispensing the house servant before the carnage.

Of course, she asked Hinata to do that. And that's what the servant said.

In the end, the "grieving mother" came back to her house after she was healed of her wounds.

And Ino prepared the dinner after the burial for Sasuke and Sakura.

While Sakura disguised her lack of sadness by looking to the table while there was still no food on it, Sasuke crossed his hands and lowered his head below them, in that same reflexive pose of when he was a genin.

Ino put the plates on the table,and asked if they would need anything else.

"You can go now, Ino. We will be well." said Sasuke.

There was no dialogue between Sakura and Sasuke initially. There was nothing to be said anyway.

Or at least nothing Sakura wanted to be said while Ino was there.

"Fuck me." she asked, with an melancholic tone at Sasuke.

He didn't oppose it.

As Sasuke pounded her to the bed into climax, Sakura thought of Naruto.

  _He's probably still in grief for his poor wife and children, and even Sarada as well. If he hadn't visited me and Sasuke yet, it was probably because he don't wants bother us with his own problems._

She smiled, almost unconsciously.

As the bliss of orgasm come through her body, Sasuke's face and body twisted in to Naruto, and Sakura fell unconscious, dreaming.  
  
In her dreams, she was again in that bloodied house, but now she was naked on the ground, and Naruto was having sex with her, on the side of Hinata's corpse, or better, Hinata's revived but mutilated body, with an afflicted expression on her face as husband pounded Sakura into climax.

"Can, you see it bitch?" she said, with a smile, between moans of pleasure.

"He loves me.ONLY ME!"


	3. Trap

The days that followed...were empty.

Sakura returned to her work as medical ninja and Sasuke as a jounin, and they barely exchanged words between themselves.

The heart of Sakura was filled with anxiety, just waiting for the right opportunity to capture her prey.

One day, Sasuke said to her he was going to outside of the country in a bodyguard mission, and that was when she decided to set the trap for her prey.

The very next day after Sasuke left the village, she went to Naruto's apartment and, as she expected, he was still using the same key of when he was still a genin, and she gained the possession of  a copy of it.

And as she also expected, his residence was a mess.

It was dirty, with food everywhere, a messed bed, and objects thrown in the ground. It just didn't look messed up, it looked like Naruto had a fit of rage before going out.

Sakura cleaned everything, put everything in its place, prepared the dinner, took a shower, and masturbated several times to Naruto's portraits, coming on them several times.

At last, she prepared her bait.

She laid down on Naruto's bed, naked, with her butt up , and waited with her eyes closed, but never sleeping.

When Naruto came back late at the night, he wasn't only surprised at the house being tidy, but at seeing Sakura naked sleeping on his bed.

"Ahn, Sakura" said, stirring her shoulder with his hand.

"Ah, Naruto, you arrived." she said, falsely waking up with a smile.

"Sakura, why you're here?" he asked.

"Hum, it's not obvious. To help you."

She jumped on Naruto, knocking him on the ground, and ripped off his jacket.

"What are doing?" said Naruto, putting his hand on his head in pain.

"Getting it out of the way, of course."

"Sakura, I don't think..." Naruto was interrupted as Sakura  and kissed him, silencing him with her tongue.  
When she disconnected his mouths, Naruto was breathless and confused.

"Sakura, are you..."  
"Shhh,shut up and enjoy." she said, while stripping herself.

She began to grind her loin against Naruto's loins, getting him erect.

"Sakura, I don't think Sasuke..." she put her hand on his mouth.

"Forget about Sasuke. There's only you and me now."

Naruto couldn't negate that was feeling good, but he had enough force of will to push Sakura out of the top of him.

"Sakura, I don't know what is happening, but you need to get out now." said Naruto, now slightly irritated and standing.

As he turned his back on Sakura, she pulled a syringe out of his clothes and stabbed him in the neck from behind.

_What is happe..._

**_Oh fuck..._**  thought Kurama, as the beast also losed consciouness.

 _Argh, Naruto,why you didn't just give in? Now I have to use plan B...Thinking well, I like it well more than Plan A..._  



	4. I'm Giving In

Plan B was, of course, torture.

Building an underground hole would be a very difficult quest , and very noticeable from the outside too.

That's why Sakura chose that specific location in the Forest of Death, surrounded by deathly animals that only a jounin level ninja like her could take care off.

They would search Naruto everywhere, but never in a place like this.

However, there was still the problem of the beast. If the beast proved to be still a problem after Naruto was completely submissive, she had two options in mind.

Kill Naruto after getting impregnated, and then living a happy life with their son or daughter, a life sure to be full of "pleasure". The boy or girl don't should be as good, but it was better than nothing.

Get impregnated and leave Naruto to die slowly in that underground dungeon, risking a eventual discovery of him in the more or less ten days it would get for him to die of dehydration. That's why Sakura wasn't exactly sure she had what it would take to kill him.

She could still try to take Naruto with her with all seals repressing the beast in place, but it was too risky.

Naruto was chained to a clean, white, metallic bed, with his legs open and arms extended, and fully naked, with his the chains connected to the walls of the underground structure.

There were several seals around his body, either written on paper seals stuck to his skin or written in his skin itself , ready to restrain the beast if called on. Only his genitals, his hands and foot, and his head hadn't some seal on them.

 

Sakura was fully naked,standing over the cold table,holding a rope that extended until Naruto's neck.

The method was simple: if Naruto said what she wanted to hear, she would loose the rope.

If not, she would pull the rope and choked him for some seconds.

Sakura smiled, thinking in how it was simple and effective.

She layed down on his belly, and ran her hand on his face to wake him up.

"Wake up, my love..." she said, smiling.

Naruto waked up stressed and more when he realized that the weird events of the last night weren't dreams.

"Sakura, you...Sakura, what are you doing...Let me go."

"Oh, my sweet,you still don't see you want me?" disse , running her hand by her chest.

"Sakura, look,I don't know what Sara..."

She pulled the rope.

"Argh!"

"Don't speak of her! She is dead! I'm happy she's dead! Did you hear me?"

She released the grip, and Naruto breathed nervously.

"Sakura,what..."

"We will be one! Nothing more will separate us!" she screamed.

"Sakura..."

Naruto now realized how far in the abysm Sakura has fallen.

"Sakura,I like you..."

"You like me?" she smiled like a child.

"But..."

She pulled and pushed the rope again.

"Argh!"

**_Boy, the situation is serious. She is strong and can break our...your neck. Give what she wants and try to free yourself when she leaves an opening. There's no opening now._ **

_I think I will do what you're suggesting..._

"Sakura, ok, I admit, I love you."

"Oh, surely you love me" said her, passing her hand over his chest. "And you know how we will celebrate our love?" she said as she rose up.

"I have no idea" said Naruto, as one single drop of sweat rolled on the side of his forehead.

She touched his penis with her foot.

"With sex."

Naruto gulped at this words.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sakura gave him a slow footjob, making him go erect.

_God, it actually feels very good...No, Naruto, remember. She's crazy. You need to convince her to free you._

Naruto tried to convince her to release him...poorly.

"Sakura, Sakura, I like you so much, I want to hug you. You can free me now." said him, with maybe the worst intonation and fake happiness expression possible to be produced by mankind.

"Ohohoho, Naruto. You think...I'm DUUUUUUMB!?" she screamed, pushing the rope to her side again.

"Argh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What I need to do to be freed?"

"Oh Naruto, it's so easy. You only have to love me until I can see you're no longer lying about touching me with your hands. Until you forget that bitch whose name I will not even say! Until I BECOME THE MOST, AND ONLY, important thing on your life!"

**_Oh man, this will be a long journey. Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't help you. Good luck and I will try to my best to bring you go back if you go deep inside the hole she wants to put you into._ **

_Ok, I'm sure Sasuke and the others are doing everything to find me. I just hope Sakura will recuperate from this when all is over._

Seeing her crazy expression and thinking in how that girl was smart, Kurama feared that maybe that wasn't enough, but didn't said that to Naruto.


	5. The Connection of Blood

Surviving in a wild forest could be a difficult task, and Sakura was aware of that. Hunting dangerous animals, having to check if she haven't collected any dangerous fruits or mushrooms, these kind of things.  
She was also trying to hide from other people, but that was more easy because, when some student dies at the Forest of Death, they think that was an animal or another ninja of the exam.

She also had to feed himself and Naruto, and clean his shit. Half of the time literally.

"Thankfully", Sakura had a piss fetish.  
And she somehow began to like to clean Naruto. It gave hear a sense of motherhood towards Naruto, a thing she well knew he lacked, a thing she expected him to desire.

Naruto, otherwise, began to doubt if even there was another reality.

After some time, a time he seemed to even lose sense of, he began to wonder if the life before this prison even existed.

There was only Kurama to talk when Sakura wasn't there, and all Sakura did was fuck him and suck him, over and over again. He could still try to talk with Kurama about the life outside of the hole, but even then beast never felt so bored since it was born and got tired of reminding Naruto of everything. He was already on a prison, but he could see the outside. Now, he was really isolated from the world.

Also, he had to warn Naruto to not talk of Hinata and the kids when Sakura was around, or they...Naruto would be choked again.  
When she was out, Kurama used his chakra to try to strengthen him but it was clear Naruto was getting weaker, week by week, even being feed.  
  
And then, one day, Naruto realized, Sakura's belly was  slightly bigger.

"Sakura did you get fatter?" said him.

She laughed devilishly.

"Oh, you silly boy. Don't you see?" said her, passing her left hand over the belly. " I'm pregnant."

Kurama snapped out of its boredom when he heard those words.

**_What the fuck? Oh no, now this got really, REALLY serious._ **

_Kurama?_

_**Ask her who is the father.** _

"Sakura, who is the father?"

"Oh, silly, it's you. Who more? I'm living this forest with you for maybe six months now."

**_Six months!? Alone in this fucking forest, only us three...now four, I think!? Are you fucking kid..._ **

Something suddenly trembled above the structure, like the feet of several people, and Naruto clearly could see the head of someone trying to look inside the hole on the top that gave light to the structure.

"They're here! She's imprisoning him! You can attack!"

"But who..."

Sakura was interrupted by a chain drilling through the rock and that curled around her neck.  
"Argh!" she said as she was pulled to the opposite side of Naruto's head.

"Those chains of chakra...This only can be a ninja of a certain clan..." commented Kurama.

On the other end of the chain, there was a redhead ninja with glasses, without doubt one of the best sensors of the world.

Sasuke was at her side, because he would be the only person she would obey.

"She is really pregnant, as I thought. I can feel it clearly now.." said Karin.

"How much?"

"Two, almost three months."  
"Keep that way. ANBUs, avoid, hitting her...too much. She's pregnant. Also, look around for other entrances. I doubt she enters it by that hole on the top."

"Alright sir." said the ANBUs to the new Hokage.


	6. Reborn

Ibiki himself entered her mind, revealing her murder of Naruto's family and her own child.

After revealing to the new Hokage,Sasuke (who was elected after Naruto disappeared, obviously), this information, Sasuke himself entered the interrogation room,where Sakura was being guarded by several ANBUs, even with more than the necessary to restrain her in the case the first losed the control of her.

Pushing the chair of the interrogator to himself, Sasuke put himself face face to face with his wife, sitting calmly in the other chair with a expression of satisfaction, without doubt because of the small but noticeable expansion of her belly, signal of her pregnancy.

"Take off her gag. I want answers."

They did it.

"Hello, my beautiful husband. What you want?"

"Why you killed them?" said Sasuke, as cold he could be.

"Why? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHYYYY? That is your question? AHAHAHAHAHA, THAT IS HILARIOUS!"

Sasuke remained cold, what irritated Sakura, that expected some real anger. Seeing that her expectations weren't reached,, her anger was now much more real.

"Because you're a bunch of shit!" she said, spitting on Sasuke, that easily dodged it. "Because you're NOT REALLY my husband! I NEEDED A REAL MAN, A REAL MAN TO SUPPORT ME, NOT YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Sasuke answered her calmly

"Killing 4 people was part of your master plan?"

"YES! YES IT WAS!" she answered angrily.

"How exactly?" he asked.

"I WOULD BE FREE! NARUTO WOULD BE FREE! We would be free from the past! Free to be born again and live a better life!"

Sasuke put his right hand on his face. A slight chuckle was heard.

"Sir?" said one of the ANBU.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura, you really, really never change. Always thinking you can 'cure' everything. Like you tried to 'cure' me. It's pathetic, but previsible. The problem is..."

Sasuke took his hand out of the face.

"You've really crossed the line now, and you need correction. You know how powerful my genjutsus became with the years Sakura? " said him, now with EMS activated.

"No, wait, no!" she said. She jumped from the chair, but the ANBUs grabbed her and put her right in front of Sasuke and his eyes.

"You said you wanted to be born again, right Sakura!So be it!" said Sasuke, as his genjutsu was activated.

**Some months later...**

Sasuke was calmly watching the TV on the sofa with his wife, Sakura.

She was passing her hand by her growing belly, and smiled with happiness.

She turned to Sasuke, bored as fuck watching that unfunny sitcom(that Naruto has recommended) while drinking imported bear from a can.

Television was new, but Sasuke knew it was gonna catch on, because a lot of idiots like Naruto already like it.

"Darling, do you want more beer?"

"Oh, surely." said Sasuke.

She went to the kitchen to catch more beer, while Sasuke keeped watching the imagens of the screen without even smiling.

 _Only three more months_ _Sasuke, only three more months..._

The bell rang.

"You can enter. I know it's you, Karin."

Karin was wearing a very loose white shirt and miniskirt.

She sat on the sofa, as Sakura came back with the beer can.

"Oh, hello Karin!" said Sakura with a sort of creepy smile on her face.

"Hello Sakura."

"Why you don't go to bed, Sakura?" said Sasuke, grabbing the beer she brought to him.

"Okay!" said her, happily.

As she went out, Karin turned to Sasuke.

"Her mind was completely crushed by you, right?"

"Yes. She deserved it."  
  
"And when the kid is born..."

"I will have to raise it as mine, what I can do?"

"Oh, Sasuke, you're a so nice person! Raising the child from another guy!"

Sasuke rotated his face like saying "My god, she isn't so different from the other."

"So, how is Naruto?"

"Ah, you know, he is still a little scared of girls and sex, but Ino and I are trying our best. However, he don't wants to see Sakura ever again, brainwashed or not."

"It's not brainwashing. I 'burned' her mind and made a new one from the ashes. Brainwashing her would leave the goddamn psycho that killed my daughter alive, I should never allow it. Sakura was born anew...with some adjustements. Who cares? I'm the Hokage, I do what I want, and nobody who heard what she did questioned what I did."

"So, she was reborn, like a phoenix."

"What?"

"A legendary animal. Never heard of it? Orochimaru likes that story."

"Whatever."

Karin embraced Sasuke.

"So...ready for some adultery?"

"Lift that miniskirt."

"Of course."


End file.
